The 10 stages of love
by Thunder Croft
Summary: "What was wrong with her? She wasn't ugly. She wasn't young. She wasn't stupid. Sure, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous, she was a year younger than Sonic and she wasn't a genius. But he, surely, didn't expect such a girl to exist? Let alone love him to the same extent which she did," Amy Rose needs a new plan to win Sonic. Can the Sonic gang help her dream come true in 10 easy steps?
1. How to win a guy's heart?

**Just an idea which I came up with a while back. Please read and review your comments! :D T.C.**

Chapter 1 – How to win a guy's heart?

Technically, she should be feeling happy.

But she wasn't.

And that was the main thing.

Amy Rose slumped to her desk, resting her head on her arms –which were placed on the desk. Her hair flopped to the side, over her eyes, causing her to groan. The light from her bedroom window was flooding into her room – creating a pretty dappled sunlight effect on the carpet.

Tapping her fingers against the wood of her desk and staring at her reflection in the opposite mirror, Amy seethed about the events of today.

Her love, Sonic the hedgehog, had saved her again. That was the good part.

The bad part – which was making the pink hedgehog sulk and sigh – was that he had dashed off without a second glance at her.

And the even worst part? This wasn't the first time that he had done this.

She pouted. It wasn't fair. He didn't notice her in the same way that she noticed him. Why couldn't he see how much she loved him? Even a blind old man could see it!

Amy giggled. When they had been stuck in Chris' world and they had gone on the ship cruise, the old man said that she obviously loved Sonic. He could see it. Why couldn't Sonic!?

That was the problem though, wasn't it?

He could see it.

He just didn't want to.

What was wrong with her? She wasn't ugly. She wasn't young. She wasn't stupid. Granted, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous, she was a year younger than Sonic and she wasn't the same genius that Tails was. But Sonic, surely, didn't expect such a girl to exist? Let alone love him to the same extent which she did.

Because if there was just one thing that Amy was – it was that she was in love with Sonic.

Rouge had once claimed that it was a phase and it would pass. But she was wrong. Amy could feel it. Once, a long time ago, she had doubted herself. She had wondered if she loved Sonic. And because of that, she almost gave up on him.

That was during the week when Sonic didn't return.

But on the morning of his return, she knew. She knew that she loved him...and she knew that she would wait for him. For however long it took for him to come back.

'Til death do us part'

That's what she said.

That's what she believed.

That's what she hoped.

"Stupid Sonic..." She mumbled into her hair, "Didn't even say goodbye,"

It was true. He had carried her out of Eggman's base, bridal style, and placed her down in front of her house. On the journey, Amy had been ecstatic. There she was – in Sonic's arms. Her blood was tingling and her heart was thumping against her chest. She couldn't help but stare at Sonic's emerald eyes and fall deep into the depth of his soul. He had given her a quick smile, but concentrated on running.

Because that's all their relationship ended in.

Running.

When they had arrived at Amy's house, the pink female had hoped that he would want to hang out – at the very least, just talk for a moment. But he stared off into the distance, and just as Amy was about to ask him...maybe, on a date...he was gone. Like a word in the wind.

Not looking back.

At first, she was mad. Any girl would be. The guy of your dreams had raced off and not even said goodbye to you. Talk about rude. And heartbreaking.

It didn't help that none of her friends knew exactly how she was feeling. Cream was her most trusted and best friend – but she was a little too young and innocent to understand it all. Sure, there was the possibility that Cream had a crush on Tails – but she wasn't in love with him. Blaze wasn't a very close friend, because of the fact that she was from the future. But Amy always suspected that she liked Silver. And Rouge? She was far too flirty and stubborn to love someone. Amy didn't even know_ who _she had a crush on! She spent an awful lot of time with Knuckles on Angel Island...but five seconds later, she had her eyes on the mysterious and dark, Shadow the hedgehog.

So, whenever Amy was in this mood, she couldn't talk to her friends. Cream would be comforting and Rouge would try to persuade her to move on. But it didn't help. She didn't feel any better and she couldn't move on.

Who could move on from Sonic the hedgehog?

And, who was there to move on to? The rest of the boys weren't like Sonic. Tails and Knuckles were Cream's and Rouge's love interests. There was Shadow...who was similar to Sonic, but his personality was completely different. He hardly spoke and if he did decided to talk – he was always very pessimistic. Vector...no, just no. Charmy was Cream's age and with the maturity of a three-year-old. Espio barely said two words to her. The Babylon Rogue boys were too cocky and annoying. Big was a good friend of hers but...he wasn't exactly 'Mr Right' material. Not for her, anyway. Silver was sweet, and she got on well with him...but he was never around and was...as Blaze would put it...'naive'. And he probably liked Blaze.

She wanted a guy who was heroic. Cocky yet kind. Funny. And gorgeous.

And Blue?

"No!" Amy groaned, rubbing her temples, "I am not going to think about Sonic. I'm not!"

Despite her claims, Sonic always managed to cross her mind. It seemed like everything was linked to Sonic in some form or another. That colour of paint? It was the same shade as Sonic's quills. That field? Not as bright as Sonic's eyes. That aeroplane? It wasn't as fast as Sonic.

The pink hedgehog let out a troubled sigh. She couldn't take her mind off him.

So, moving on wasn't the answer. And the fact that she was one of Sonic's best friends meant that she did spend a lot of time with him. She couldn't just leave for a while to clear her head. He would worry. Underneath all the running away from her, he did care about her and did want to be her friend.

Amy just wanted more than being friend-zoned.

There were times when Amy just focused on her daily life. Banishing thoughts of Sonic from her brain, she would concentrate on hanging out with Cream and Cheese. Or shopping with Rouge. Or practicing her hammer skills. But then, Sonic would come and get her hopes up by flirting with her...only to back away when her romantic feelings flared up again.

And it seriously sucked.

"Well..." Amy frowned, "It's going to be different this time. I'm going to make Sonic see that even if he doesn't love me back – he's mad not to!"

How she was going to do that, however...

"There must be something I'm missing..." She stood up from her chair and paced the room, thinking, "Something that will make me more of a love interest to Sonikku..."

Nope. Nothing.

She couldn't think of anything.

What did other people her age do? How did they win their guys/girls?

Well, the only way to find out that...was to ask them.

...

...

...

"I'll ask the people closest to Sonic!" Amy grinned, deviously, "They know Sonic better than anyone! And, they've gotta have at least one idea which will work,"

There were ten of them. Cream, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Espio and Charmy. At least one of them would have an idea which would be worth a shot.

Her plans hadn't worked. So, maybe it was time to try someone else's tactic.

But who should she go to first?

Someone who knew a lot about guys.

Someone who knew a lot about twisting men around their little finger.

Someone like...

"Got it!" Amy raced out of the room, heading towards the door of her flat. She swiped her purse from the kitchen counter and pulled on her boots. The house wasn't far – so a quick walk would lead her to the perfect plan to win Sonic's heart.

"This can only end in success," Amy whispered, stepping out of the door and locking it, "This will work. I can feel it,"

And Amy never dismissed her feelings.

Ever.

Especially when they involved Sonic the hedgehog.


	2. Step one - flirt

**Just a short A/C today. I keep coming up with story ideas, starting them and then coming up with another one. While they are good ideas, I wish my creative juices would run dry until I finish these stories! So, I have chained myself to my chair and forced myself to write this chapter.**

**Massive thanks to: **Forgetmenot511, shadowlover2000, AlexaTheHedgehog! **Thank you very much! I really appreciate your reviews!**

**Okay, so, here is chapter two. You never know, maybe you can use these steps to win your own guy/girl! Enjoy! T.C.**

Chapter 2 – Step one: Flirt

"Hun..." Rouge set her coffee cup down on the table. They were currently sitting in the ivory bat's house, sharing thoughts over tea and coffee, "You've had some strange ideas. But this one tops the lot. Asking other people how they win their guys? Surely, this will end in tears,"

"It won't," Amy took a sip from her tea, "I can feel it. And besides, you know a lot about guys and winning them over,"

The bat blushed, "Flattery won't work,"

Amy sighed.

"But if you really wanna know..." Rouge leaned in, "...the way to win your man...is easier than all your other plan's you've come up with,"

"How!?"

"Flirt! That's all it takes! Flirt with him and then you can start to open up your relationship!"

"But how do I do that?"

"You're not telling me that Amy Rose – the poster girl for people in love – doesn't know how to flirt?!"

"Well..."

"Okay, time for some serious lessons in the art of flirting. And the only way to do that, is to get something money can't buy,"

"What's that?"

"Experience,"

(...)

Amy gulped, staring out from her hiding place, "I'm not sure about this, Rouge. I mean, maybe I should try your plan on some other guys first..."

"No way!" Rouge smiled, "If you're really sure about your plan, you need to feel confident in front of him. This means you need to flirt with him!"

The bat pulled Amy behind the tree and out of view. The two of them were hiding from an unsuspecting hedgehog who was buying a chilli dog from the stand. Typical Sonic. Typical Amy.

"Okay..." Rouge smirked, "If you're gonna win this guy; you need to show him that you're confident. So, here are the main things you need to do. Smile..."

"That's easy!" Amy exclaimed. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all...

"That's not all. You need to smile, laugh at his jokes even if they're not that funny, joke with him, twirl your hair when he speaks and most important of all...make eye contact. Then, when he seems to be relaxed and comfortable around you – say you have to go so that he can't wait until he next talks to you,"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Amy rubbed her forehead, "You lost me after smile,"

Rouge groaned, "Okay, G.U.N is going to kill me when they find out I'm using this for your plan but...take this..."

She handed the hedgehog a small ear piece, whilst keeping a small microphone in her own hand. Amy clipped it onto her ear and gestured at it, wanting Rouge to explain.

"It's an ear piece. I can talk to you and give you tips from over here," The bat looked over Amy's shoulder, "Now, go! Before he leaves!"

With a quick shove, Amy found herself standing in front of Sonic. He raised an eyebrow as Amy blushed, deeply.

"Hey Ames," He greeted, finishing his chilli dog, "Fancy seeing you here,"

"Smile!" Rouge's voice came into the ear piece. Amy did as she was told, smiling at Sonic.

"Oh...yeah! I was just around," Amy placed a hand on her hip, trying to seem confident, like Rouge had said, "You know...things to do, people to see,"

"Uh...right," Sonic looked down, humbly, "Listen, Ames, I'm sorry if I cut you short last time we met. I was just distracted. I didn't mean to ignore you,"

"Aw, Sonic," Amy was about to hug him, but Rouge came in on the speaker.

"DO NOT HUG THE BOY!" Rouge screeched, making Amy wince, "I repeat, do not hug the hedgehog! It will make him feel pressured! Do not hug him,"

Mentally pouting, Amy decided to just pat his shoulder, comfortingly, "It's okay. I hadn't really thought about it,"

Sonic looked up, frowning, "Really?"

"Yeah, why would I?" Amy tossed her hair to the side. She was determined to make this work.

"Because..." Sonic shook his head, "Never mind. I'm glad we're cool,"

"Me too," Amy smiled, flicking her hair over her shoulder again, dramatically.

"Are you okay?"

The pink hedgehog frowned, "Yes, why?"

"Cause you keep throwing your hair around. It's...um, kinda weird,"

"Oh!" Amy blushed, making a little surprised squeak, "I'm...um...t-trying a new style! Yeah!"

Sonic smirked, crossing his arms, "What kind of style?"

"A...hair style! Yes! A...wind...swept...hair style! So...I need to keep moving it so it looks windswept," Amy licked her lips, nervously.

The blue blur nodded, slowly, not seeming to believe her – but looking like he wasn't going to push it any further, "Right..."

Amy coughed, desperate to change the subject, "So...what are you up to?"

Sonic smirked, "Oh, you know me. Just getting my breakfast,"

She giggled, staring at the chilli dog stand. Rouge didn't make any comments, so she guessed she was doing okay. Either that, or Rouge the bat had died of shame.

"And chilli dogs count as breakfast?" Amy raised an eyebrow, challengingly.

"They do when I'm around," the cobalt hedgehog grinned.

Rouge started to talk into the microphone, "Okay, he seems to be relaxed. Now, make an excuse of why you have to go!"

"Why? I'm enjoying talking to him! He's actually enjoying my company and not running away!" Amy whispered, quickly, as Sonic gave her a very weird look.

Rouge groaned, "Amy! Come on! This will only work if you follow the plan!"

"You okay, Ames?"

Amy blinked, "Uh! Yeah...sure! Why wouldn't I be?! Heh heh..."

"Cause you're talking to yourself," Sonic stated, looking like he was struggling to hold in a smirk.

She frowned, "I'm fine. Just fine. See you around,"

And with that she stormed off.

Sonic groaned, planting a hand on his face, as he muttered, "Way to go, Sonic..."

Not that Amy heard. She was too busy banging her head against the tree and cursing under her breath.

(...)

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

Amy was taken aback, "Thank you for making me seem like I'm crazy, in front of Sonic?! I think you're the crazy one!"

"Oh come on, Amy!" Rouge placed her hands on her hips, "It worked, didn't it? You said so yourself! He was more confident with you!"

"Until he thought I was talking to myself!" She replied, through gritted teeth.

Rouge chuckled, "And when you claimed you were trying a new hair style,"

"If you're going to laugh...I'm gonna find someone else to help me!" Amy leapt off the seat and was about to storm out of Rouge's house, but the bat grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! I'm not laughing!" She lied, still struggling to stop giggling.

"You are! And now Sonic thinks I'm even weirder than he already did," Amy pouted, miserably.

"No..." Rouge's expression softened, "He doesn't. We just need another tactic. Why don't you ask another one of the gang? They might be able to help. I mean, my suggestion would usually work with anyone but Sonic just doesn't know how to handle my amazing teaching skills. Yep, that's why the plan didn't work,"

"Right..." Not believing a word Rouge was saying, Amy gave her a quick hug, "Thanks for trying, Rouge,"

Rouge smirked, "No problem, hun. But for the record, I still think that you should move on from Big Blue,"

"I can't, Rouge," Amy clasped a hand over her heart, "He's too important to me. And besides, no one else is like him,"

Well...there was someone who was like him.

And that's who she was going to next.


	3. Step 2 - Play hard to get

**Hello, my awesome readers! :D**

**Huge thanks to: **AmeliaTheHedgehog, InuKaglover4ev22, ShadowsAngel1, sonamylover11, Savvy0417, shadowlover2000, Dovewing01, AlexaTheHedghog! **Your reviews mean the world to me! d(^_^)b**

**Okay, so, regarding the question 'where do I get my inspiration from?'...hmm...I don't know. Things that happen in my life, TV shows, games, ect. My 'Timlock House' story was obviously inspired by Lightfields/Marchlands. This story was just inspired by life. I never really know how to tell a guy I like him, so I try to use these tactics. I probably use Rouge's plan because I suck at step 2. Ummm...back to the inspiration, I have got a few chapters written out for future stories. I was thinking about writing a story which was inspired by the unveiling of Thief 4 (can't wait for that game! Even though...I suck at Thief 1, 2 and 3!). So, just take ideas from everything around you! Soon, you'll find that your creative juices come running thick and fast. **

**Which...sometimes sucks because I currently have 6 stories on the go! Oh well, it keeps me busy!**

**So, on with the chapter! Enjoy! T.C**

Chapter 3 – Step 2: Play hard to get

"Shadow?"

Amy, gingerly, pushed the door open. She always knew that the ebony hedgehog kept the latch off his front door if he was in – mainly so that people could enter if it was an emergency. But, probably because he liked taking his aggression out on intruders.

That was Shadow the hedgehog for you.

The hallway was quiet and gloomy – sending a shiver up Amy's spine. He hadn't answered. But there was something ominous about the silence.

Hands gripped her throat. She choked out a sentence, trying to pull them off her, "W...ait!"

"Rose?" The hands slipped away and Shadow placed his hands on her shoulders, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you!" She shot him a glare as she stroked her neck, "Until you tried to strangle me,"

"Sorry," He mumbled, not making eye contact, "But you shouldn't have broken in,"

"You weren't answering. And you told me to come in if it was important,"

"I meant life threateningly important. Not faker-the-hedgehog-important,"

She frowned, "How'd you know?"

"Rouge told me. G.U.N let us keep our communicators, even if we're not working,"

"But...I didn't tell her that I was coming to you,"

Shadow shrugged, "Maybe she knows you better than you think,"

"I guess," Shrugging, Amy linked her fingers together, nervously, "So...do you think you can help me?"

He sighed, "Probably not. But if you really want my help, I will at least try,"

"Thank you!" She squealed, grabbing him in a massive hug, making him groan, "You're the best, Shadow!"

"Thanks," He bleated, monotonously, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Uh..." Amy let go of the hedgehog, "Well, I was kind of hoping you'd answer that. See, I'm trying to find out what the rest of the Sonic gang would do. My attempts so far...haven't...sort of...worked,"

"I can't help you," Shadow's expression softened, "I don't know about loving someone,"

"What about...Maria?" Amy knew she was treading on dangerous ground by talking to Shadow about his beloved Maria. But she was willing to try anything if it meant she would be a step closer to winning her Sonic, "If you had feelings for her...how would you get her?"

Shadow blushed, very faintly but it was there, "Well...I-if I was in the same position as you and Maria was in the same position as faker...I would play hard to get,"

"Play hard to get..." Amy chewed her lip, "How do I do that?"

"Simple," Shadow shot her a suggestive smirk, "You need to flirt with him, as Rouge told you, but flirt with other guys when he's around,"

"Who do I flirt with?"

"I don't know. Just tell someone your situation and ask them,"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you pretend to flirt with me?"

"I don't...really..."

"Please?" Amy gave Shadow her best puppy-dog-pout.

"Hmph. Fine,"

Gripping him in another terrifyingly tight hug, Amy wondered if this plan would be any more fruitful than the last one. The last one had been useless. But, surely, Rouge knew more about love than the ultimate life form?

Well...only one way to find out.

(...)

"Ready?" Shadow muttered, glancing around the brick wall which he was leaning against. The hedgehog had chaos controlled them both to Sonic's location – and it had led them to the heart of the city. By the looks of it, the blue blur was just patrolling the area.

"No," Amy admitted, wrapping her arms around her body.

Shadow gave her a pitiful look, "You can do this,"

"I hope so," Amy nodded, "Let's do it!"

The two of them gave each other one last glance and stepped out into the street. Sonic was a couple of feet away from them – and after seeing the two of them together, he looked rather confused and put out.

"H-hey guys?" He frowned, "Didn't think I'd see you two here,"

"Oh, you know, Shadow was just around and we decided to hang out," Amy smiled, nervously, "You know how it is,"

"S-sure..." Sonic analyzed Shadow, "Faker,"

Shadow nodded, "Faker,"

"This is the second time I've run into you, Ames," Sonic chuckled, making Amy's heart ache.

Shadow smirked, "Lucky you,"

A frown imprinted itself on the cobalt hedgehog's forehead, "What'd you mean?"

"For getting to see Rose, twice in one day," The ultimate life form was doing a great job. Although, he seemed to be enjoying it more because he got the chance to annoy Sonic.

And annoy Sonic he did, because the blue blur was glaring at Shadow, stubbornly, as he watched Amy form a blush on her cheeks.

'_Oh wow oh wow oh wow!_' Amy thought, struggling to hold in a squeal, '_He's actually noticing and he's actually jealous! Sonikku does love me!_'

It took all the will power in the world to stop herself from running over and grabbing him in a huge hug.

Not forgetting Rouge's advice, she decided to play it cool.

"Anyway, how are you on this fine day, Sonic?" Amy spread a grin onto her lips, acting cheery.

"I'm okay. You know, same old, same old," Sonic's emerald eyes bore into her own, making the pink hedgehog's legs go weak. He was so freaking gorgeous...

Shadow sensed Amy's longing to hug the hero and decided to get her out of there. With their plan working, it would be a shame for it to all go wrong now.

"Anyway," Shadow tugged at Amy's wrist, sending her warning looks, "We were just leaving, right Rose?"

"R-right," Amy blushed.

"You okay Ames?" Sonic's protective side seemed to have appeared, "Faker isn't giving you trouble, is he?"

"Not at all," She gulped, "We're fine, thanks, Sonic. I'll see you later! Right?"

A hint of desperation stung at Amy's words, making her sound clingy. She felt like hitting herself with her hammer. Why would she say that?!

A grin spread across Sonic's mouth for a second, "Knowing you, yes. I'll see you later,"

Feeling embarrassment scorch her cheeks, Amy pulled Shadow away, not wanting to look back at her vaguely bewildered crush. Despite her moral side scolding her, she hoped he was jealous.

That way, he would know how she felt.

(...)

"That could have gone better," Amy slumped onto a bench, angrily. She had dragged Shadow as far away from Sonic as she could, which led them to the park.

"It wasn't too bad," Shadow sat down next to her, "And I believe he was jealous,"

"Really?" Amy's ears perked up, "How'd you know?"

"Faker gave me this almighty glare when you shot down his protective nature," The ebony hedgehog chuckled, "It was funny to see,"

"Hmmm..." Meanwhile, Amy was already formulating another plan. But she would need help from someone close to Sonic. But not too close.

"Trust me, Rose," Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling Amy from her racing thoughts; "Sonic will see you for who you are. Just give him time,"

"Okay, thanks Shadow," She stared at the hedgehog, who was gazing in the other direction. He seemed more distant than usual – and that was saying something when the person was Shadow the hedgehog. Maybe he was feeling emotional about Maria.

Unintentionally, Amy placed her hand on Shadow's, "Thank you, Shadow,"

He gulped, seemingly surprised, "Whatever. Good luck. You may need it,"

With a single nod, the pink hedgehog turned and fled. The day was almost coming to an end. But she hoped she still had time to catch a certain knucklehead before time escaped her.

Because nothing escaped Amy Rose for long.

Especially not Sonic.


	4. Step 3 - Change your style

**Chapter 4 is up! d(^_^)b**

**Thanks to: **shadowlover2000, TheHedgieMaster, AmeliaTheHedgehog, Savvy0417, ShadowsAngel1, Project Wolfy, InuKaglover4ev22, Guest, ToxicWolf1132, AlexaTheHedghog! **Thank you so much! I loved your reviews! :D**

**Okay, so, here's chapter 4! Enjoy! T.C :D**

**P.S. I recommend 'So What?' by Pink for this chapter. A great song! :D **

Chapter 4 – Step 3: Change your style

Amy groaned as the sticky plants clung at her pink dress. She always thought that the island was pretty and interesting – but it was quite overgrown and messy. The trees created a dark shadow over the pink hedgehog as she stumbled into a clearing, bearing the great Master Emerald. As she expected, a grumpy red echidna was lying on the grey stone steps, which led up to the emerald. He was staring up at the clouds, not moving.

She stepped forward, anxious not to surprise him. A twig snapped as she placed her foot on the ground. Knuckles leapt forward, holding his fists in the air.

"Amy?" He grunted, "What are you doing?"

"I came to talk to you!" She exclaimed, pouting, "I need you to do me a favour,"

He sighed, "What? I'm not getting wrapped up in some stupid plan of yours to capture Sonic,"

"Rouge and Shadow were nice enough to help me!" Amy frowned as Knuckles turned his back on her.

"Yeah, well, that's their business," He gazed at the Master Emerald, "Not mine,"

"I only need your thoughts on something," The pink hedgehog smirked, "And...if you decide not to...I guess I could have a little word with Rouge,"

"What does batgirl have to do with me helping you?" Knuckles snickered.

"Well, if you don't help...I could get Rouge to hang out with you more," Amy smirked as Knuckles sweat dropped, "I know how much you love spending time with her!"

"Okay! Okay!" He groaned, "What do you need me to do?"

"How would you win someone's heart?"

"What?!"

"Stop thinking about Rouge and tell me!"

"W-what? I wasn't thinking about Rouge! Honest!"

"Yeah, yeah. So, answer the question,"

"You're basically asking me how to get Sonic to fall for you, right? Even though he runs from you. It's a lost cause, you know?"

Amy winced, "Whatever floats your boat. But how should I? I'm asking everyone because Sonic seems to be...immune to my plans,"

"I dunno. I live on an abandoned island and I'm the last echidna, Amy. How the heck should I know?" Knuckles shrugged, dismissively.

"Oh, thanks for your help!" Amy sighed, miserably. Knuckles glanced at her, tiredly, before rubbing his arm.

"Well...if you really wanna try...I guess I would change my clothing style a bit more," He suggested.

"What's wrong with my style?" She plucked at her red dress, confused. It looked good on her. What was wrong with it?

"It's a little...girlish?"

"I am a girl,"

"Yeah, but Sonic likes adventurous girls. Try wearing something a little more...rebellious and different,"

Rebellious...and different? How was she meant to find an outfit using that description? Amy didn't know. However, she yelled her thanks to Knuckles before disappearing from his view.

There was one good thing about Knuckles' plan.

It gave her an excuse to go shopping.

(...)

Amy dumped her bags on the bed and pulled her wardrobe doors apart. She needed to compose an outfit and find Sonic in...less than 2 hours before it got dark.

She could do this. Sonic wouldn't know what hit him.

She needed to find the most different outfit which she could. One which was totally different from her red dress. So...it needed to be a really dark colour.

Black?

Yes. That's the complete opposite to any colour.

She grabbed a black net skirt from her bag and tried it on. It stuck out more than her usual dress yet it clung to her hips in a - she hoped - sexy way. She pulled black tights underneath and laced up some grey army boots – similar to Doc Martins. They looked heavy and military. They were clumpy and made Amy feel like she was magnetized to the floor – but she held her head high and searched for a dark top.

After a while, she tugged a black off-the-shoulder top on and admired herself in the mirror. The top had a white skull and crossbones design on the front. Perfect. Completely different to her usual pink complexion.

Deciding that she wanted to look more mature, Amy swiped black mascara from the side. She coated her lashes, making them bold and enticing, before applying some black eye shadow. There. That was better.

However, Amy couldn't say she liked this new look. It was a little too...bold? Dark?

Pessimistic?

Oh well. Sonic didn't like her usual outfit, according to Knuckles. So she needed to go to the complete opposite. And if pessimistic was the complete opposite, then so be it.

Nodding at her gothic reflection in the mirror, Amy rushed to the front door, wondering where Sonic could be. He probably wasn't far...but he could be at the other side of the world. She would just have to hope that he hadn't decided to go exploring.

It was getting later and the day was drawing to a close, but since it was the beginning of summer, there was still light hanging around in the air. The sun was peeking over the outlines of buildings and trees as Amy traipsed along the pavement. Sonic was nearby...she could feel it.

Something slammed into the side of her. Amy fell to the floor, landing on her butt. Looking up, her eyes widened as the one and only Sonic the hedgehog stared at her.

"I'm really sorry!" He apologized, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. She gave him a lop-sided grin and giggled.

"No worries, Sonikku!" She blushed, until she remembered her new look. Rosy cheeks did not go with black makeup.

Sonic frowned, peering at her in curiosity, "Is that...A-Amy?"

"Who else would I be?" She placed her hands on her hips, sassily. He didn't recognise her?

"W-what...are you...?" He gawped at her clothing, "What's w-with the...?"

"Do you like it?" Amy twirled around, posing. The boots were clunky and she thought she was going to fall over, but she forced herself to stay upright.

Sonic gestured, wildly, at her outfit, "It's...it's...certainly..."

"What?" A frown embedded on her face, making Sonic gulp.

"Different," He stated, giving her a cocky grin, "It's definitely different,"

Different. Didn't he have anything else to say? "Just different? Or anything else?"

"Uh...well, it's striking,"

"Striking?"

"Yeah. A-and...bold,"

"Bold?"

"Are you okay, Ames? You look a little...stressed. And what's with the crazy get up, anyway?"

"CRAZY?!"

"Not crazy! I mean...interesting! Yeah, interesting. What happened to the red dress?"

She hadn't been expecting that question. Amy gasped, racking her brain, "My red dress? Oh! Um...I just...fancied a change! You know? I mean...cause I'm ADVENTUROUS like that. You know, really UNIQUE, like that,"

Sonic frowned, scratching his quills, "Uh...okay. You feeling alright?"

"Never better!" Amy grinned, flattening out her net skirt, "Just a little tired,"

The cobalt hedgehog nodded, sympathetically, "Want me to walk ya home?"

Her mouth formed into a small 'o' shape. He...wanted to walk her home? After saying her outfit was crazy? What exactly did this hedgehog want in a girl?!

Oh well, who cares! He wanted to walk her home!

"S-sure," She smiled, turning on her heel and walking, side by side, with Sonic. She hadn't travelled that far from her house – only a couple of back roads – until Sonic had run into her.

"Sorry about running into you, again," He blushed, rubbing the back of his head, "I wasn't watching where I was going. You know me, never a dull moment!"

Amy giggled, "Yeah...well, try not to do it again!"

He winked, "Sure thing,"

The pink hedgehog clasped her hands behind her back, as she stared up at the clouds. Her body felt warm and tingly, even just standing this close to Sonic. He was walking with her...and not running away! It was so romantic! She had to bite her lip to stop her from squealing!

"So..." Sonic started, looking nervous, "How did things with Shadow go?"

"Uh?"

The blue blur smirked, "You know, when I saw you for the second time today. You were with him?"

"Oh! Yes, he..." Amy decided to try Shadow's tactic again, "He was very sweet. He seemed to take a shine to me!"

"Oh really..." Sonic growled, making Amy frown. He chuckled, blushing, "Sorry...I, um, just...wondered..."

Amy gave a slow nod, "Right,"

"You know, it's weird," Sonic pondered, "This is the third time I've run into you today,"

The rose hedgehog stiffened.

"Almost as if you were...I dunno, trying to find me..."

"Ha! Wouldn't that be weird! Oh well, you know! Coincidences and all that!" Amy babbled, noticing her house was only a few meters away, "Well, would you look at the time! Best be going! See ya later, Sonic!"

Dashing into the house as fast as she could, Amy slammed her key into the lock and turned it, cursing as she struggled to get it open. When the lock finally gave way, she raced inside and hid behind the now closed door. A blush sparked at her cheeks as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Stupid, stupid!" She muttered, furiously, "He suspects me! This will never work!"

But she didn't want to give up. She was too far into the plan to give up now.

Meanwhile, out in the street, Sonic the hedgehog was also mumbling to himself.

"I'm such an idiot," He groaned, scuffing his sneaker against the ground, "Saying that her style was crazy. She's probably gonna attack me with her hammer now. Or, worse, never speak to me,"

_And that would be bad...how?_ His conscience seemed to want to take part in Sonic's mental conversation.

_Cause I like hanging around with her; she's nice_, His mind reasoned.

_Is that all...?_

_Yes!_

_Really? Cause if you're being brutally honest._

"Oh, shut up!" Sonic yelled, into the breeze. Luckily for him, there was no one around to stare at him. But, what was worse was the fact that Amy's house was right in front of him. She probably heard his little lapse of sanity.

Speeding away, Sonic decided to clear his thoughts by going for one last run.

After all, there was no need to deal with the truth yet. He would deal with that...all in good time.


	5. Step 4 - Pretend you have a date

**Hello! :D**

**I'm on a role with this story! Probably because I have another story idea which I am keen to upload...but I want to finish this one before I upload that one (if I give into temptation or not...that's another story). As a sneak preview, the next story I plan to publish is called 'identity theft' and it's a Sonic and Amy story. Maybe SonAmy, not sure ;D But, the story AFTER that (I know...I have a lot of story ideas!) is a ShadAmy story. **

**But, my stories would be nothing without you amazing readers and reviewers! Thanks to: **SonamyFan16, InuKaglover4ev22, Guest, Hazel The Rabbit, Lover of Writing4ever, Fennec the Fox, ToxicWolf1132, AlexaTheHedgehog, Darksonic52 (**don't feel bad! I'm glad you're enjoying my stories! It warms my heart to hear that people like my stories!), **Timon64 (**I'm glad you like it. And, yes, there is a lot more to Amy than what 4Kids portrayed). Thank you so much everyone! :D**

**So, here's the step which everyone expected to come. Jealousy ;D However, Sonic's reaction isn't as cliché as it could be. I decided to take a different turn on this. He doesn't go on a rampage to try and win her JUST because he's jealous. There's a heads up for you.**

**Enjoy! :D T.C**

Chapter 5 – Step 4: Pretend you have a date

Morning broke into Amy's room. The sun was bright and the trees waved in the distance, but it didn't look too warm outside. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She decided that she was in the mood for pancakes this morning. She only ever had pancakes when she was feeling down or she was thinking.

She was doing both those things.

Should she carry on with this plan? Admittedly, Sonic had talked to her more, he hadn't run away from her and she felt closer to him. In the space of a day, she had accomplished more than she had in years!

But, who could she ask next? Tails was too close to Sonic. Cream was out of the city for a while – visiting family with her mother. There was Team Chaotix...but they were last resorts. That only left...

A shining blue light appeared in the middle of the room, as two figures stepped out of it. The light vanished, leaving Blaze and Silver standing there.

"Hey guys!" Amy smiled, even though her heart was beating faster from their surprise visit. They really needed to let people know when they were going to jump out of thin air.

"Shadow and Rouge informed us of your plan," Blaze smiled, "We thought you might like our perspective on it,"

"Cool!" The pink hedgehog shot up, flipping the pancakes in the air, "You guys want some breakfast?"

"Well...we really haven't got that long in your time period..." Blaze reasoned, but Silver cut her short.

He seated himself on the couch, eyeing up the frying pan, "Sure! I love pancakes!"

The lavender cat sighed, "You're so naive..."

(...)

"Right, down to business," Blaze balanced the plates onto the coffee table. Despite her moans, she had given up and eaten a couple of pancakes. She seemed in a better mood after that, "We have a couple of ideas,"

"Shoot," Amy smiled.

"I think I'm onto a winner with my idea!" Silver smirked at Blaze's annoyed expression, "And it's pretty simple. Pretend you're dating someone else. Sonic'll be so jealous, he's bound to fall for you,"

Amy pondered for a moment, "It could work. But...I've tried that before. I made up a boyfriend...Dexter. Sonic was surprised...but he didn't say anything,"

"That's where my plan comes in," Silver's smile grew bigger, "You need a real person to be the boyfriend. That way, Sonic will see you guys acting all lovey dovey and see what he is missing,"

"But who can I get to act?"

Silver shrugged, "That's your choice,"

A devious grin crept onto Blaze's face, "You know, Amy...Silver owes me a favour..."

The psychic hedgehog's eyes widened, "Wait! What? I didn't mean me!"

"I thought you kept your word, Silver the hedgehog," Blaze turned her back on him, "You said, and I quote, '_thank you for saving my life, Blaze, I owe you one'_. I expect a guy like you to keep his promises,"

"Yeah...but..." Silver growled, "Okay, fine! I'll do it,"

"Yes!" Amy cried, pulling Blaze into a hug, "Thank you!"

"No problem..." The cat grimaced, not keen on hugs, "I should be going now. I'll be back soon to see how things are going. And tell me if Silver doesn't play along,"

After receiving a suggestive glare from Blaze, Silver gulped, "I will. You can count on it, Blaze!"

"Good," Blaze turned to Silver, pulling Amy from her torso, "Could you send me back?"

"On it," Silver pulled out a yellow Chaos Emerald and held it into the air, "Chaos...control!"

The blue light, from before, reappeared. Blaze stepped towards it, confidently, "Good luck! I'll be back later on!"

And just like that, she was gone. As was the light.

"Okay, Amy, what do you want me to do?" Silver flopped back into the couch, seemingly calm about all this.

The girl cocked her head to one side, "Hmmm...I need to go and get dressed first. Then, we need to find Sonic. Help yourself if you're hungry. I'll be right there!"

She dashed off to her bedroom, as Silver took up her offer and started to make his way through a packet of Maryland Cookies which he found in a cupboard.

"Maybe I should take Knuckles' advice again..." Amy muttered to herself, staring at her wardrobe "Sonic did notice me, after all,"

She grabbed a grey off-the-shoulder t-shirt, a pair of blue denim shorts, some tights and hurriedly got dressed. Yanking a brush through her short quills, she glanced in the mirror before bouncing down the stairs.

As expected, Silver was waiting, patiently, on the couch.

"You look great!" He complimented, giving her a smile, "Sonic'll be jealous before you know it!"

Amy bit her lip, "I hope so. All we've gotta do now...is find him,"

"No problem!" Silver held the yellow gem into the air, once more, before shouting, "Chaos Control!"

The portal appeared again. Offering his hand out to Amy, Silver gave her a warm smile. She grinned back, holding his hand, and stepping into the unknown.

**(...With Sonic...)**

Sonic the hedgehog had decided to banish Amy from his mind. The eerie feeling that she was up to something didn't escape him, but he chose not to dwell on it. After all, as long as she was happy and that hammer of hers was hidden, everyone was happy.

Except, Sonic didn't feel happy.

He had always tried to close off his feelings when it came to situations like this. His feelings clouded his judgement and that was never good.

"It's probably nothing," He mumbled, "It's Amy. She's always trying to get me to take her on dates. This is probably one of those plans. Yeah. 'The Shadow thing' was probably one of Amy's plots. Well, it's not going to work. No way. She can try but she will never win,"

At least, that's what he told himself.

He decided to stroll down memory lane by visiting Spagonia. Admittedly, it was where he had felt upset because Amy didn't recognise him in his Werehog form, but his legs had taken him there before his mind could even catch up with him.

Oh well. Looks like he was here for now.

The city was quiet and serene – as per usual. He smirked to himself as a lot of people smiled at him. There were many memories here. Admittedly, some of them were of him as a werehog...beating up weirdly glowing monsters summoned by an evil god of darkness which lived in the Earth. But, the thing about Sonic the hedgehog was...life was never dull.

That was an understatement.

Something caught Sonic's eye. A pink female hedgehog and grey male hedgehog were walking along...hand in hand. He didn't know any other grey hedgehogs. And he certainly didn't know any pink hedgehogs.

Except for Silver the hedgehog and Amy Rose.

Sonic felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. Why were they holding hands? Were they dating? No...Silver liked Blaze. Everyone said so. Heck, even Amy said so! But then...why were they holding hands?

Oh no...he was not going to become jealous. No way. Nuh uh. Never. Not gonna happen.

But then...why was he speeding over to them, with a frown on his face?

"Hey guys," He called out, attempting to put on his coolest tone of voice, "What's happening here?"

"Oh!" Amy blushed, "Silver asked to take me out on a date,"

The cobalt hedgehog felt his mouth drop open. However, he shut it, abruptly, "Really? That was weird of him,"

"What do you mean weird?" Silver frown matched Amy's annoyed expression, "Amy's a...attractive hedgehog. I simply don't understand why you would constantly run away from her. Any guy would kill to spend 5 minutes in her company,"

"I don't run away," Sonic growled.

Amy folded her arms, dismissively, "Oh really? Cause I can think of many times when I've been left, standing in the dust, because of a certain Sonic the hedgehog,"

Sonic pouted, feeling his shoulders droop, "I don't do that anymore. I've...c-changed. I've matured,"

"In the space of a day?" If Sonic didn't know any better, he would think that Amy seemed to be enjoying this.

"Okay, I'm trying to," Sonic persisted, not wanting his title of 'hero' to be renamed as a 'let down'.

"You should have tried earlier," Silver took his hand from Amy's...to place his arm around her waist, "Then you would know what you're missing,"

Sonic rubbed his nose, "Hey! I'm still friends with Ames. I'm not missing anything,"

"Oh, come on, Sonic!" Silver rolled his eyes, "We all know you love Amy!"

The words stung at his heart. Widening his eyes, Sonic started to back away, "I've g-gotta...g-go!"

That was probably the fastest getaway that Sonic the hedgehog had ever made. Even faster than the time when he was running away from the black hole on that alien planet.

Why had that comment worried him so much?

Because it was the truth?

No. Never. He didn't love Amy. She was a friend. A good friend. But just a friend.

A crazy friend.

But, again, just a crazy friend.

There was no way that he liked her. She was pretty cute, granted, but her obsessive compulsion to hug him every five seconds was way too embarrassing. Not to mention, very annoying.

Although, he had to admit. He did like this new Amy. She was calmer and collected.

The only problem was that she flirted with Shadow and went on a date with Silver. Not him.

But that was probably her plan to make him jealous. Not that it was going to work.

...

Why was he even having this conversation in his head? It was stupid! Silver was wrong. He didn't like her. Sure, he liked her as a friend and she was great fun. But she wasn't his type.

Then again, Sonic didn't know what his type was.

He wanted someone independent. Yet loyal to him. Someone who liked him for who he was – and not just his title. Obviously, someone who looked cute. And someone who understood all his disappearances because he was saving the world. Oh, and someone who knew how to make chilli dogs. Obviously.

So, maybe, Amy did tick all of those requirements. But that didn't mean she was automatically perfect for him. And that didn't mean he loved her.

Sonic finally slowed down, jogging at a light pace as he wandered round the corner of the university. A rooftop run was just what he needed. Maybe he would visit the Spagonian clock tower. Last time he visited, it had made an interesting visit.

And besides, whilst he was managing to survive his perilous run along the roofs, his mind would not be referring back to Amy.

He needed to calm down by thinking calming thoughts.

And Sonic was anything but calm – when it came to Amy Rose.


	6. Step 5-Play the damsel in distress Part1

**Sorry it took a while for me to update guys! :/ I had a bit of writers block and a lot of stuff has been happening.**

**Massive thanks to: **TheHedgieMaster, Fennec the Fox, InuKaglover4ev22, SonamyFan16, ToxicWolf1132, AlexaThehedgehog, Nitro13, HedgehogLover2000, Mistyfall, TheSoundOfAWESOME, EmberLovesRoses, MayaTheHedgehog! **Thank you so much you guys! I loved reading all your reviews! :D They're really inspiring! ^.^**

**Okay, so, I'm just gonna let you read this chapter instead of yapping on! Enjoy! :D T.C**

**Chapter 6 – Play the damsel in distress. Part 1**

"Amy, I'm really sorry,"

Silver had been apologizing all the way back to her house.

"You don't need to keep saying sorry," Amy squeezed his hand, "It's okay. I'll just try something else,"

After Sonic had raced off, without looking back, Silver and Amy had decided to go and get lunch together anyway. It had been enjoyable – the pink hedgehog had decided to just focus on Silver and ignore Sonic. However, she kept seeing flashes of blue on the Spagonian clock tower.

She could have sworn it was Sonic.

The grey and pink hedgehogs were strolling back to Amy's house. Blaze would be arriving soon – using the Sol emeralds. They both were curious to see if she had an idea which would work better.

So, far, all these plans had done was push Sonic towards her – making him think that she was weirder than she actually was.

"Do you think that I'm doing the right thing, Silver?" Amy pondered aloud, as they strolled through the streets back to Amy's house, "I mean, with the idea of asking the gang. I mean, none of their plans have worked yet, have they?"

His expression softened, "No. Not yet. But don't give up hope yet. Blaze might have a really good idea,"

They arrived at the pink hedgehog's front door, as Amy pulled out her key and began to unlock it. They heard a faint pulsing sound from behind the door – making Amy frown.

"That'll be Blaze," Silver explained, "She was fast,"

They shoved the door open and stormed into the room. Blaze was dusting herself down, with a few cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

"Phew..." She grinned, "That was harder than I expected,"

"What were you doing anyway?" Amy asked, as she slung her bag onto the kitchen counter. Silver took a seat in the living room.

Blaze sat down next to Silver, "Dealing with some problems in the future. I'd tell you, but that might tear the fabric of time,"

"Of course it would," Amy muttered to herself, tiredly, as she joined the two of them in the living room, "Okay then. The plan didn't work. What was your idea, Blaze?"

The lavender cat wore a smug grin, "You owe me twenty bucks, Silver,"

The psychic hedgehog grumbled, handing over the money. The cat pocketed her fee before returning back to the conversation, "My plan is going to work a lot better than Silver's. It's easy and fool proof. Trust me. This'll work! Blue boy won't know what hit him!"

"What is this fool proof, easy and all round awesome plan then?" Amy was on the edge of her seat. Maybe this was it. Maybe Blaze would have the ultimate answer which would win the heart of her crush – something which she hadn't managed to do in years. Maybe in year's time she would look back and thank Blaze because this was the plan that had won Sonic's heart...

"Get captured by a villain, let Sonic save you and then kiss him!" Blaze genuinely sounded proud of her plan.

Amy's mouth dropped open, "That's your plan? Something which I have tried for years. And in case you hadn't noticed, Blaze...it didn't work!"

"Ah, but, we use Silver's plan too! Get him to try and save you as well. We'll let Sonic find you first and then you start to swoon over Silver. Sonic will be jealous, ask you out and the rest is history!"

The pink hedgehog stumbled over Blaze's plan, mentally, "What part of this was fool proof?"

"And why do I have to be involved in this plan again?" Silver asked.

Blaze rolled her eyes, exaggeratedly, "Because you're such an amazing actor Silver. And trust me, Amy, it'll work. That trick works all the time with princesses and princes. I'm a princess who knows other princesses – it has worked before and it should do now!"

The rose hedgehog had to refrain from laughing. This plan was crazy. Crazier than anything she'd ever come up with. And it had come from Blaze – the queen of common sense. Surely, she didn't think that this would work...nope, she was looking serious.

Amy turned to Silver, "Are you up for it?"

He closed his open mouth, "Umm...I guess. I don't really have a choice,"

Now all eyes were on Amy. Blaze was staring at her with a small grin on her face. She seemed genuinely proud of her idea. Meanwhile, Silver was watching with intent – to see if she would agree, make Blaze's day and ruin his dignity.

A sigh escaped from Amy's lips, "Okay then. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Yes!" Blaze squealed, grabbing her in a hug, "This will work, trust me!"

With a faint blush, Amy giggled, "Alright! But, how do I get captured?"

"Leave that to me," The lavender cat smirked, almost deviously.

"This can only end badly," Silver mumbled to himself.

**(...With Sonic...)**

Sonic the hedgehog let out a contented sigh as he lay back in the arm chair and shifted his hands behind his head. That run around Spagonia had been great. Refreshing. Relaxing. And he definitely hadn't been thinking about Amy.

At all.

Well, not very much.

It felt good to be in the comfort of Tails' workshop. The yellow twin-tailed fox had just entered the house, jumping at the sight of the blue blur.

"Oh! Hey Sonic!" He cried, as he broke out in a grin, "How was the run?"

"Good, yeah, good," The cobalt hedgehog drummed his fingers against in arm of the couch – deep in his own thoughts and not really listening. Why did the idea of Silver and Amy make him feel annoyed? They were fairly good friends...and Sonic liked both of them (when Silver wasn't trying to kill him). He should be happy that Amy wasn't going to be chasing after him all the time and he should be happy that they had found the love they deserved.

Maybe it was just shock.

Sonic pondered whether Blaze knew about this. Blaze was the closest to Silver – which was why Sonic was so surprised by Silver and Amy's date. Everyone thought that Blaze and Silver liked each other. Everyone. Even Shadow and Knuckles.

Something was just odd about the whole thing. Were they properly dating? Who had asked who? How long had they been going out? Who knew about this? What had been said?

Had they kissed?

"Sonic?"

The hedgehog jumped, slightly, before staring at his best friend, "Huh? Yeah, Tails?"

"I said, where did you go on your run?" Tails frowned, moving closer and sitting down next to Sonic on the couch, "Are you okay? You seem stressed?"

"Me? Stressed?" Sonic barked out a laugh, "No! I was...just thinking,"

The orange fox nodded, still feeling worried, "Right..."

"I went to Spagonia. It brought back memories," Sonic chuckled, punching Tails' arm and referring back to his 'werehog' days. It hadn't been that long ago – a year or so earlier, "I saw Silver and Amy while I was there,"

"Oh yeah?" Tails' ears perked up, "I'm surprised that Silver's here. I thought he was in the future. Maybe he decided to take a vacation or something,"

_Yeah_, Sonic thought, sourly, _and steal my fan girl while he's at it._

"Have you heard anything different from Amy?" The blue hedgehog blurted out, too impatient to wait for Tails to dance around the facts.

His reply came with a frown, "Amy? Umm...no. I haven't seen her in a while. Why? What's wrong, Sonic? Since when do you care so much about Amy and Silver?"

"I don't," Sonic mumbled, "I just saw them in Spagonia,"

"And...?" Tails smiled, "Come on, Sonic. You don't ask about people, out of the blue, unless you have a good reason or you're concerned about them,"

Sonic sighed, dejectedly, "Okay. Fine. I saw them in Spagonia, holding hands. When I asked them about it, they said they were on a date,"

The fox's mouth fell open. At least Sonic wasn't the only one to have that reaction, "You're kidding, right? Really! Oh my! That's...but I thought Silver and Blaze...and Amy likes you...what?!"

"Try telling them that," Sonic huffed, folding his arms and taking great interest in his shoes.

"Are you jealous?" Tails smirked, before prodding Sonic in the chest, "Is Sonic the hedgehog jealous of Amy Rose's date with Silver?"

"No!" The blue blur snapped, batting Tails' hands off him, "I'm just confused,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Really really?"

"Yes, really,"

"Really, really, really?"

"Yes! I'm not jealous, Tails! Why would I be jealous?! I'm...happy for them,"

Tails shook his head, knowingly, "You'd be jealous because that's what you do when someone pays less attention to you. You of all people, Sonic. It's one of the reasons why you took a little while warming up to Knuckles. Because you didn't want him muscling in on our friendship,"

"But Knuckles is my friend. And so is Silver," Sonic blinked, innocently, "Why would I be jealous of him?"

The young fox held in a groan, wondering how Sonic was so blind to the real reasons, "Because of Amy,"

"What about Amy?"

"Because she's your friend. And...you know,"

"No, I don't know,"

"Look, Sonic. She's been in love with you for years and you've taken it for granted. It was only a matter of time before she gave up on you and moved onto someone else. And it's suddenly dawned on you how much you actually care for her," Tails explained, gently.

"But I don't like Amy in that way. And besides, she was escorting Shadow the other day,"

The younger male snorted, not believing what he heard, "Okay, now you're pulling my leg. Shadow the hedgehog hanging out with Amy? I'll believe that when I see it!"

"It's true!"

"And lemme guess...you got all possessive and jealous when you saw them together. Gee...I bet Shadow loved that..."

"...okay, so maybe I was a little bit jealous. But not because I love her, before you say anything! It's because I don't want her getting hurt! You know what Amy's like...she tends to pour all her attention on one person and becomes possessive,"

"What, like you?"

"Hardy ha. No, not like me. I just care about her. She's my friend. I don't want to see her heart broken,"

"Well, you weren't watching very well then, were you?"

Sonic frowned, genuinely confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're kidding right? You never stopped and looked?"

Before the blue hedgehog could reply, there was a frustrated and quick knock at the door. Sonic clambered to his feet before speeding over to the entrance. He was glad that someone had interrupted Tails' conversation of guilt.

However, he wasn't so glad when he opened the door.

"Silver?" The blue male tapped his foot on the floor, pondering his options of conversation, "I thought you were with Amy? Lemme guess, she dumped you?"

"Sonic!" Tails scolded, sharply, as he scampered over to greet the psychic hedgehog, "Hey Silver! Long time no see!"

"Hi Tails!" Silver replied, "Hey Sonic. Listen; put aside your ego for one second and listen,"

Sonic could feel his anger bubbling, but kept his mouth firmly shut. He knew that Silver would only insult if it was absolutely necessary and didn't often make social calls. He knew that it must be important, "Alright then, consider my curiosity intrigued. What's up?"

"Amy's been kidnapped,"


	7. Step 5-Play the damsel in distress Part2

**So, part 2 is here! :D**

**I strongly suggest listening to 'The Fairy Tail battle theme' whilst reading this chapter. If not for the fact that it's incredible, listening to it for the fact that it fits perfectly with this chapter.**

**Huge thanks to: **Dovewing01, Savvy0417, HedgehogLover2000, Sasu-chan101, InuKaglover4ev22, Fennec the Fox, ToxicWolf1132, AlexaTheHedgehog, Lover of Writing4ever, 10do! **Thank you everyone! :D **

ToxicWolf1132 – **Regarding the lost world fanfic...I'm not sure. Obviously, it would have to wait until the game comes out and I'd have to watch a walkthrough (cause I don't have a freaking Wii U or 3DS...damn it SEGA!? This is the second game I can't have because I AM NOT BUYING A 3DS!) *coughs* anyway, but I'll watch a walkthrough to see what the game is like. I hope there are good cut scenes. But...it is something that I would be interested in. So maybe. I may ask people if they want me to make one and I'll see what the game is like (so, everyone, please review and tell me if you want me to make a Sonic Lost World fanfic! :D)**

**Also, thanks to: **Blaze Firestone **and **XoxoSonamy4440oxoX **for being dedicated fans of this story and reminding me to update ;D**

**Okay, so, here is chapter 7! I think you'll enjoy it, Sonamy fans! ;D T.C**

**Chapter 7 – Play the damsel in distress Part 2**

"What, Sonic?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You're glaring at me. You have been for the past 10 minutes,"

The blue blur didn't say anything; simply growled before folding his arms. Silver sighed, dejectedly, as he turned back towards Tails, "How long until we reach the base?"

"Not long left," The fox replied, gripping the controls and keeping his eyes on the skies, "There's the base in the distance. What I don't understand is why Amy has been brought to one of Eggman's old abandoned bases. It's one of the very few which Sonic hasn't blown up,"

"Maybe Egghead kidnapped her?" Sonic called out – having to yell in the Blue Typhoon. Tails was sitting at the front, Silver in the middle and Sonic at the back. Much to his annoyance, "It's not like he hasn't before,"

"What happened, Silver?" Tails asked, racing full speed ahead to the dark building – which could be recognised by the dark clouds of smoke which were swirling around the peaks of the metal structure.

There was a long pause before Silver answered, "It...umm...well, it just happened so fast..."

"Gimme a break, Silver," Sonic sighed, "It's okay. I won't judge you. What happened?"

"W-well...it...uh...basically...it sort of...umm..."

"I hate to interrupt, guys, but we've got some trouble," Tails pointed out, gesturing at the incoming missiles. Sonic gritted his teeth, whilst Silver sighed in relief.

"Think you can dodge them?" The cobalt hedgehog yelled at Tails.

"I can try," The young fox gave them a determined smile before flipping the plane in the 360 degrees spin – as the missiles missed the plane's wings by an inch. However, instead of flying off into the distance, the missiles turned around and headed for the back of the plane.

"These guys just don't give up!" Sonic murmured, staring out of the window. Silver watched, unsure if he could help in any way.

"Sonic! You're gonna have to attack them! I can circle around them long enough to give you some time!" With a single nod, Tails and Silver watched as Sonic opened the plane's capsule and leapt out onto the wing. The blue hero clenched his fists before jumping towards the missiles and spinning into them – instantly destroying them. Just as he was about to be knocked off course, Silver reached out and grabbed Sonic's hand; pulling him into his seat.

"Thanks," Sonic grinned, brushing the soot from his quills, as he sent a cocky grin to the psychic hedgehog.

Silver smiled back, only to be interrupted by a jolt from the Blue Typhoon. Tails chuckled, as he undid his seatbelt.

"We're here," He announced, reopening the glass capsule and leaping onto the tarmac – with Silver and Sonic following, close behind.

"Nice flying, Tails!" Sonic gave the fox a thumbs up, making him chuckle.

"Well, this is definitely Eggman's base," Silver muttered. In front of the team was a massive door way – with neon letters spelling, 'Eggman land' above the archway.

Tails nodded, "But I could have sworn that Eggman left this base a long time ago...could he have come back again?"

Sonic shrugged, "I wouldn't put anything past Egghead. But it is weird. I mean, he didn't even send us a message. We had to track Amy with the scanner just to get her location,"

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Silver hinted, heading towards the doorway.

"Right," Sonic tapped his foot on the floor, ready to start speeding off down the hallway, "Stay together, you two. I'll check out most of it. See if you can find anything,"

"Right," The two answered, watching Sonic race out of view, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

**(...With Amy...)**

"Urgh!" The rose hedgehog let out a sigh, as she struggled against the ropes which were digging into her skin. This was going too far.

She gulped as she looked down below her. She was hanging from a crane – only being held up by the ropes which were tied around her. Any sudden movement would make the crane shudder and that would make Amy feel faint.

"Blaze!" She yelled, "I'm not sure about this! Help!"

No reply.

With a defeated sigh, Amy Rose could only wait for Sonic to come and save her. That was the whole point of the plan. But she couldn't help but wonder if any of the things she had tried...were any help at all. She'd made herself look like a fool, spent a lot of money and made herself feel even worse.

How would being tied up and saved by Sonic change anything?!

**(...With Sonic...)**

"Where is she?!" Sonic muttered, racing through the hallways and getting increasingly more worried. He couldn't bear the idea of something happening to someone as innocent as Amy.

She was always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The speed demon skidded to a halt as he entered the control room. Cables were wired into mysteriously glowing machines and the whole room had an ominous blue light. The metal floor clanked as Sonic headed inside. Immediately, he saw Amy hanging from the crane – looking upset.

"Amy!" He yelled, attracting her attention. She laughed before calling out to him.

"Sonic! I knew you'd come!"

The cobalt hedgehog wore a slight smile as he leapt up and spun into the rope – cutting it with his quills – and grabbed Amy. The two landed on the floor, with the female hedgehog being held, bridal style.

"I thought I just got done saving you," Sonic chuckled, before setting her down on her feet.

Amy giggled, feebly, "I'm sorry Sonic,"

"Nah," His smile vanished, "So, is Egghead behind this? If so, I have to thank him for the welcoming party he hired,"

"Welcoming party?"

"A few missiles. Nothing major,"

_Blaze...I think you've taken this too far. I know you want to prove yourself, but this is overdoing it. Sonic and Silver could have been hurt..._Amy's thoughts were interrupted by a large _clang _as a figure emerged from the shadows.

"So, Sonic the hedgehog," The voice purred, "You're here to save your girlfriend?"

A blush found its way onto Sonic's muzzle as he put himself between Amy and the figure, "What do you want with her?"

"I have my reasons," The figure stepped into the light, revealing their identity. Amy's eyes widened as she recognised the purple cat standing in front of them. It was Blaze – but with a serious make over and a lower voice. She'd obviously borrowed some of Amy's new gothic clothes; she was dressed in a black skirt, white top and dark trench coat. Her eyes were slightly covered by her hair – which was straight and loose. She was obviously Blaze – but she looked remarkably different.

Sonic frowned, "You know, you look like someone I know,"

Amy watched as Blaze let out an inaudible gasp and started to panic, "I-I do not know who you speak of. But that's not important! Will you fight for the life of your lover?!"

"What is it with you and my love life?" Sonic blurted out, making Amy blush, "But that doesn't matter! If you're threatening Amy – you're going to regret it!"

_I-is he admitting it? Is that his way of saying he likes me?! Is he saying that I'm his love life!? _Amy's thoughts were racing as she felt her heart beat faster.

Blaze smirked, "Very well, Sonic the hedgehog! Prepare for battle!"

"Bring it on!" He yelled, racing towards her and throwing a punch in her direction. She blocked it with ease, but was throw backwards as Sonic slammed into the side of her. She grunted before rolling out of the way and straightening her back.

"Give me the girl and I will spare you from a world of pain! Or do you love her so much that you would be willing to die for her?!" Blaze snapped, balling her hands into fists and blocking Sonic's attacks.

"Jeez...when did I ever say that I loved her?" Sonic groaned, swiftly swiping his leg into hers and knocking Blaze off her feet. The cat moaned, as the blue blur sent her an arrogant smirk.

"I thought you'd be more trouble," Sonic told her, slowly walking away and heading towards Amy, "I guess not. Talking the talk but not walking the walk,"

"Grrr..." Amy watched as Blaze crumpled her hand into fists, trying to control her anger. The cat was obviously trying to hold back – not wanting to hurt one of her friends, even though he had unknowingly insulted her. That probably explained why she had been beaten so easily. She wasn't really trying.

"You okay, Ames?" Sonic asked, frowning at her upset expression, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No..." The pink hedgehog's eyes trailed towards Blaze, who had clambered to her feet and shot Amy a small but encouraging grin. The cat gave her a thumbs up before shrinking back into the shadows. She must have intended to lose, "I-I'm okay,"

"Good," Sonic chuckled, before holding his arms out to her, "Wanna head back?"

"S-sure," She murmured, shifting her weight, uncomfortably. Blaze's plan was to kiss him...but when should she do it? Now? Later? When?!

"Ames," She met Sonic's emerald eyes and was instantly captivated. She could only feel his warm skin against hers as he squeezed her hand, "You don't seem happy. What's wrong?"

She'd never felt so confused and happy at the same time. It was like she'd been dragged into a slower-moving dimension. Every word, every sound, every movement...it all seemed to be washing over Amy Rose as she focused on the simple fact.

Sonic the hedgehog was holding her hand.

No words seemed to come out. She thought that something like this would make her cheer and scream in happiness. But she was just shocked. Her heart was thumping and her skin was tingling – yet she still couldn't say anything. But she had to say something. Or else Sonic would think that she had gone insane.

He hadn't seemed to notice what he was doing to her.

They heard a faint metallic thud which sounded like footsteps, before Amy felt a sudden jolt in her back – which forced her into Sonic. Her head turned, without her realising, and she suddenly felt something warm on her lips.

Sonic's lips.

At first, she didn't realise that she was kissing him. Her eyes widened; she accidently jerked away, completely shocked by the turn of events. Sonic stepped back and he looked faintly surprised.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment – as she desperately tried to regain the relaxed atmosphere. She had come too far for Sonic to run away again, "I don't k-know...w-what...! I know you don't feel like that! I-I...I don't...!"

"Uh..." Sonic's eyes were full of surprise as he struggled to find words, "Yeah...b-but it's okay...I know...it's...umm,"

"Why Tails, I do think we're interrupting," Silver laughed, entering the room with Tails following close behind. The two of them were wearing goofy grins – which only made Amy and Sonic blush even harder.

"Were you two kissing?!" Tails asked, unaware of the excitement and embarrassment which was bubbling up in Amy.

"Tails..." Silver laughed, heartily, "...of course they were kissing. The real question is – do either of them have anything to say about their shared kiss?"

"I...I..." Sonic stuttered, mentally reminding himself to kill Silver later.

Amy turned towards the nervous hedgehog, "Do you, Sonic?"

"What?! I...just...you kissed me, Amy!"

"Let's not play the blame game, Sonic," The psychic hedgehog joked, waiting to see what he would say.

All eyes were now on Sonic. Amy was looking hopeful, Tails was looking ecstatic and Silver was looking confident. The cobalt hedgehog could feel his cheeks heating up again and his legs were starting to twitch.

He didn't know what to do.

So, there was only one thing he could do.

He ran.


	8. If music is the food of love

**So, it's a new academic year! :D How was everyone's (if you go to school) first day back?**

**Thanks to: **TheMidnightShadow, InuKaglover4ev22, explodinghead, 10do, Savvy0417, XoxoSonamy4440oxoX, HedgehogLover2000, TheHedgieMaster, ToxicWolf1132, Guest, Soulfully Sadistic, Lover of Writing4ever, Fennec the Fox, Guest, Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog, lookupon, Guest, PoeticLover1996! **Thank you for all your support and patience! :D I love reading your reviews! :3**

TheMidnightShadow – **Don't worry about it ;D I'm glad that your laptop is fixed now (although, we've already had this conversation :D)**

InuKaglover4ev22 – **Ha ha! XD I'm glad you like it! Yep, for me, Silver is my favourite character to write at the moment XD He's the coolest ;) By the way, I love your pen name :D I've just got into watching Inuyasha and I adore the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome. Not a massive fan of Kikyo, but I like the love triangle! :D (Still need to finish watching that... -.-'')**

explodinghead – **Thank you for your review. I see what you're saying and I will take your comments into consideration with this fic and any other future stories :)**

10do – **Ha ha! :D No problem! :D Yeah, I heard that too. I hope she is. It should be interesting! ;D**

Savvy0417 – **Tee hee! :D I'm glad you liked it!**

XoxoSonamy4440oxoX – **No worries! :D I...may have let updating slide again -.-'' I really need to stop saying that I'll update soon because I end up lying :S Well, here's an update! XD And I will think about another fic soon! :D I have a couple planned out but I'm not spoiling anything yet ;D**

HedgehogLover2000 – **Thank you very much! :D**

TheHedgieMaster – **Ha ha! :D Thank you! :D I know, I know, but some plans don't go to plan ;D I shall make Sonic mad at some other dudes in the future of this story but I won't say who! ;D**

ToxicWolf1132 - ***sigh* Sonic just doesn't appreciate a good kidnapping XD**

Guest – **Thank you very much! I appreciate it! :3**

Soulfully Sadistic – **N'aww! Thank you! :D I'm glad that you're enjoying it! :3 That means a lot to me! :3 One of the main points of this story for me was to keep the characters in character. I hope I manage to keep that up. I've converted you? Well...I guess it's your opinion if that's a good or bad thing! :D**

Lover of Writing4ever – **Ha ha! XD That made me laugh! Thank you very much! D Yeah, I imagine Blaze putting on an over-the-top voice too! ;D**

Fennec the Fox – **Aww! Ha ha! :D That's really nice, thank you! X3 That would have been a hilarious alternating chapter, but I didn't think of that! XD Dammit! Oh well! XD It would have been funny to see! :D I'm glad you like it!**

Guest – **Thank you very much! :3 That means a lot! Ahh...don't worry! I'm working on 'So this is love' still! ;D It's really nice to see people reading several of my stories X3 Words cannot describe it :3**

Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog – **Ha ha! :D I'm glad you like it! :3 Well, I can't say that this update has been...fast, but the next one will be...quicker? ;D**

Lookupon – **Nope, not a sonamyshad fanfiction!**

Guest – **Aw, thank you! X3 I promise to continue! ;D**

PoeticLover1996 – **Aw, thank you very much! X3 That means a lot coming from you, considering how much of an amazing writer you are! :D Smiling like a maniac, huh? That's a massive compliment! X3 Thank you! I promise to continue this, don't worry ;D Thank you again! :3**

**I'm afraid this is more of a filler chapter and a build up to the next chapter rather than 'an official stage of love'. However, you're in for a treat with the next chappie! ;D**

**I'll try to update soon! Promise! ;) T.C**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic cast and I do not own the song either. It's from the Nightmare Before Christmas. One of my favourite films! ;)**

Chapter 8 – If music is the food of love...

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

"_I sense there's something in the wind..._

_That feels like tragedy's at hand..._

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see, how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be..."_

The music was unbearably loud in her ears – but she chose to ignore it. Maybe, if she played the song so loud that it hurt, the fact that Sonic didn't feel the same way would imprint itself into her brain.

This plan of hers had been a disaster.

How could she have thought it would be a good idea? Getting her friends to help her get with Sonic...the idea screamed '_**DISASTER WAITING TO HAPPEN'**_.

And now she was back to where she started. Sitting at her desk, in her room, feeling the cold burn of her tears drip down her cheeks and neck.

Of all the things he could've done. He could have just, politely, told her that he didn't feel the same way. Of course, Amy would have still been terribly upset – but at least she wouldn't feel angry as well as sad.

He always ran. He was so immature in that aspect. Running doesn't solve everything.

"Why do you do this, Sonic!?" Amy wailed, before burying her head in her hands and sobbing, uncontrollably.

"_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_

_Oooh...oooh..."_

The drums of the song crashed in her ears, making her wince, slightly. Amy dabbed at her tears, feebly, with the tip of her glove. She really needed to blow her nose.

Slumping over to her box of tissues, she cleaned herself up. She grimaced as she glanced in the mirror, before heading to the bathroom to wash up.

"_And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not_

_It's never to become_

_For I am not...the one..."_

Splashing water over her skin and wiping herself with the towel, Amy combed her short hair behind her ears and tried to concentrate on her appearance instead of her rejection.

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

With a heavy sigh and a quick wipe at her eyes, Amy Rose slumped downstairs, wanting to smack whoever was at the door. A quick thought told her that it could be Sonic, coming to apologize and to confess his true feelings – but Amy slapped her inner fan girl and told herself that it was probably the postman, delivering some stupid bill.

However, her eyes widened when she saw the people at the door.

And her tears started flowing again.

**(...With Sonic...)**

Sonic winced when he heard the front door of the workshop slam shut. He knew this moment was going to come and he knew that Tails was going to be furious. He'd literally just returned from an almighty run to get rid of his feelings and now the fox was going to reopen the wounds.

The blue blur considered leaping out of the kitchen window.

"Okay, Sonic...I don't even know where to start!?"

_Oh jeesh..._

The hedgehog spun round, nervously, to face the angry kitsune. He didn't look as annoyed as Sonic imagined – but Tails' expression didn't make the hero feel at ease.

"Why don't we start with the fact that it wasn't my fault?" Sonic muttered, scuffing his shoes back and forth against the floor, not looking into Tails' eyes.

The younger Mobian sighed, dramatically, "Well...we could...if it wasn't a complete lie! Sonic, what were you thinking?! Cause I honestly have no idea!"

"What!?"

"YOU WERE KISSING HER!"

"W-w-what!? W-where did you get that idea?!"

"Oh...I dunno...maybe because you were touching her lips with your own!"

"What? K-k-kissing her? Pft! W-where did you get that idea!?"

"Don't even try to deny it!" Tails folded his arms and stood in the door way of the kitchen, blocking the only exit, "I saw you! Silver saw you! Amy was on the other end of your lips!"

"Can you please not announce it to the whole world?!"

"So, you admit it?"

"...I...may have been...uh...connected...with her. But it wasn't my fault! She kissed me! She fell into me and kissed me! Not. My. Fault!"

"Sonic," Tails looked tired of this conversation, as if the message he was trying to portray was obvious. Which it was. However, Sonic was oblivious to this fact, "The fact you kissed her wasn't the fault. Actually...that was probably something good. The fault is the fact that you...**RAN AWAY FROM HER AFTER YOU KISSED HER**!"

"And that is my fault – how?"

"Oh come on, Sonic. Don't even play that game,"

"Urgh!" Sonic's hands flew to his forehead as he massaged his temples, "Okay! I get it! I messed up! Big time! I just...didn't know what else to do! I was scared, Tails. And embarrassed beyond belief! I may have been able to say something if you and Silver hadn't turned up!"

Tails pouted, lowering his head, "Well...sorry...but we didn't know,"

"I'm not blaming ya, buddy. I just want to explain," Sonic paused, taking the time to sigh and stare at the ceiling before asking, "How did Amy take it?"

"How do you think?"

"Crying...or...screaming?"

"Actually, neither. She didn't say anything for the plane ride home. I dropped her at her house and she thanked me and Silver for saving her before running back to her house. Then I dropped Silver off where he asked me to and then came straight home. Speaking of which, where the heck were you while I was doing that?"

"Thinking. And running,"

"You seem to be doing too much of that lately,"

"Yeah...I know," Sonic stepped towards the doorway, making Tails shrink back and let him pass. The blue male collapsed onto the couch, letting out a heavy sigh, "I messed up. I get it,"

"You're telling me," Tails joined him on the couch opposite, staring at Sonic, "So...?"

"...so...?"

"Come on, Sonic! What did it feel like?! What did you feel?"

"Dude!"

"Sonic..."

The speed demon shrugged, "I dunno. It was a kiss,"

"So...it meant nothing?"

"Yes,"

_Lie_.

"You don't want it to happen again?"

"No,"

_Lie_.

"You wish it hadn't happened?"

"Yeah,"

_Lie._

Tails leaned back, patting his hands on his thighs in a soothing rhythm, as he thought of ways to make Sonic realise that he needed to do something to fix the situation. He needed to get Sonic to speak to the rose hedgehog. However, first, he needed to make Sonic realise how much his escape had affected Amy.

But that wasn't going to be easy.

"What are you going to do then?" Tails asked, innocently. He had no idea how to fix the situation – let alone force Sonic into putting things right.

"Well, I have to do _something_," Sonic muttered his reply, still pondering the situation, "But...I just don't see what I can do to make it better. It's a catch 22,"

The fox sighed, dejectedly. Sonic was never good at confronting romantic feelings towards someone. In all honesty, Sonic had never really had to deal with situations like this. Sure, he'd always known that Amy loved him, but the blue hedgehog had never expressed any feelings other than friendship towards Amy. Now, after seeing her with Shadow and Silver and the kiss, Tails knew that Sonic was dealing with an inner conflict about what was the right thing to do.

He'd have to hope that Amy would be the one to take the first step for their relationship.

**(...With Amy...)**

"...and I just don't u-u-understand w-w-w-why he does this to m-me!" Amy wailed, covering her hands over her face before blowing her nose into the tissue which Silver had provided. Amy and Cream were sitting on the sofa; the little rabbit hugging the hedgehog with her comforting soft arms. Blaze was sitting in the arm chair, looking sympathetically sad, whilst Silver was standing to the left of Blaze – looking rather uncomfortable, as he was the only male in the room with a crying girl and her friends.

"It's okay, Amy," Cream shushed her friend, stroking the pink girl's quills, "I'm sure Mr Sonic was just scared. He didn't expect you to kiss him. That's all,"

Amy sniffed again, painfully aware that everyone was staring at her, "But I wasn't even g-g-g-going to kiss him! I just felt something push against my back and I was kissing him!"

"At least you have kissed him!" Cream cried, desperately trying to think of good things about Amy's situation.

"And I bet I have a good idea who forced you to kiss him..." Blaze shot a furious glare in the direction of Silver, who began to look even more uncomfortable and awkward.

After Amy and Cream's stares became too much, Silver let out a guilt sigh before muttering, "Okay. Maybe I used my powers to make you kiss Sonic. But nothing was going to happen if I didn't! I'm sorry, Amy...I didn't know he was going to do that. I thought he'd take it like a true hedgehog..."

Amy smiled, weakly, "It's okay, Silver. I forgive you. You were only trying to help. Just don't do it again unless I agree, okay?"

"Deal," Silver replied, looking considerably cheered up, "So, what's the plan now?"

Her jade eyes widened, considerably, "What do you mean? There's no way I can continue with the plan. There's no way I can ever speak to Sonic again! If I do, I might accidently let my hammer do the talking for me..."

Blaze laughed, loudly, earning a confused look from Cream, a blank stare from Amy and a glare from Silver. After a shifty look and a small cough to cover up her laugh, Blaze learnt that now was not the time to be laughing at jokes about Amy beating up Sonic, "Of course you can! You have to! This is your only chance to get your relationship back! If you don't, you'll just be friend-zoned,"

"But it's impossible to get out of the friend-zone!" Amy wailed.

Silver sent her a cocky smirk, "Not when you have friends with amazing plans like us! Cream, have you got any idea on how Amy can get back together with Sonic?"

Amy decided not to mention to the three of them that her and Sonic were never officially 'together'. She was always the optimistic girl and she didn't want to dampen their 'team-spirit- mood. She glanced at Cream, who was biting her lip in thought.

"Well, they say that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. How about a meal together?" Cream, proud of her suggestion, wore a cute smile as she looked at her other friends to see their reaction.

"A...date?" Blaze blinked, before a small smile spread across her face, "That's not a bad idea!"

"You've got to be kidding..." Amy muttered, sourly, "I've been asking Sonic on dates for years! And if he does agree, he just ditches me and makes up excuses about 'being transported into an Arthurian world'...it doesn't go well! He just says no!"

"Not after what happened! Sonic will feel really, really guilty about what happened. If you ask him now, as a way to 'apologize', he'll have to agree!"

_I don't see how things could get any worse..._Amy thought, bitterly; _I guess it's worth a shot..._

Silver was staring at her, with his curiously burning golden eyes. It was starting to make the pink hedgehog feel nervous, "Well, what do you think, Amy?"

"Okay...let's try it..." Amy admitted, lacking the usual amount of enthusiasm in her voice. Cream could tell that her friend was terribly upset, but the little rabbit was certain that she would be able to fix things if Amy spent time with Sonic.

"I'll help you choose an outfit and then we'll go to Tails' workshop! I'm sure that Mr Sonic will be there!" Cream skipped towards the door, trying to make Amy feels as excited as she did – or, at the very least, pretend. Blaze and Silver were left in the room, waiting for the other two.

"This is terrible," Blaze commented, "I can't believe how upset she is. I knew she harboured strong feelings for Sonic – but I never thought she'd be so depressed. I've never seen Amy like this,"

Silver nodded, taking the seat next to the purple cat, "We have to make sure that this date is a success. Or else, she'll be heartbroken beyond repair,"

"I've got an idea. You need to go to Tails' workshop, right away. Convince Sonic to agree to the date. He probably will say yes, but we have to be certain. When the two of them go off, meet me and Cream at the restaurant in Station Square. I'll tell Amy to take Sonic there,"

"Are you suggesting that we spy on them?" Silver was surprised by Blaze's burning determination to sort things out.

"Not exactly – we'll just make sure that Sonic doesn't mess it up. We can dress as waiters and help in that way! Come on! You need to get going or you'll run out of time!"

"Waiters?! Please, Blaze! No more acting!"

"Sorry, Silver," Blaze firmly told him, as she dragged him out of the chair and towards the door, "Your drama career isn't over yet!"


End file.
